raimundos return
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: rai is back and with a vengence. rating is for the same as the first story, the dragon of lightning. plz review.


_**Raimundo's Return**_

_On a day like any other in the Xiao Lin temple, Omi was meditating, Clay was trick roping and Leon and Kimiko were playing videogames by the river. Kimiko and Leon were now dating and always hung out together. Leon had also been appointed as a Xiao Lin Apprentice after his performance against Raimundo. This was three weeks after Leon's battle with Rai, and three weeks after he became the Dragon of Lightning. Leon's wounds had healed for the most part and Kimiko's wounds had gotten considerably better. Master Fung had not been giving chores lately so the dragons were free to do as they pleased. But still Leon worried that Raimundo was not finished._

_"Alright!" shouted Kimiko "we finally won!"_

_"Good, I could use a rest" said Leon._

_Just then Dojo came running out to the riverside next to Kimiko and Leon. _

_"We've got an active Shin Gong Wu guys!"_

_"Alright, which is it?" asked Kimiko._

_"The Box of Randami" said Dojo. _

_The scroll showed random objects being pulled from a box._

_"This on looks cool" said Leon._

_"I think so too" said Kimiko._

_"Well good, because you and Leon here have been assigned as partners" Master Fung_

_told them. He was just walking out to hand Leon his Silver Manta ray. Leon could not ride on _

_Dojo because Leon acted as a lightning rod being so high up._

_"Silver Manta Ray!" yelled Leon. He and Kimiko were then off to Hokkaido, the snowy _

_mountain island in northern Japan._

_When Leon and Kimiko stepped out into the snow, Kimiko began to shiver immediately. Leon Gave Kimiko an extra jacket to put on over her red sweater and white and red ski pants._

_"Geez" was all that Leon could say._

_They started their trek up to the summit of the island, where they had seen the box. When they reached the top, Jack was already there holding the box. Leon quickly grabbed the other side of the box._

_"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiao Lin Showdown, my rocket of kinjoko for your Jetbutsu, in a snowboard race to the box."_

_"I accept. But just a question. Why are you challenging me? You don't have an element!"_

_"Let's just call it a reflex."_

_The scenery was changing rapidly and it turned into a race course much like that in the Olympics._

_"Gong yi tanpai!" Jack and Leon yelled in unison._

_"Rocket of Kinjoko!" yelled Leon as he sped down the mountain. Jack got stuck in the resulting pile of snow and was stuck. Leon won the race easily. Jack flew off with his robots to go plot another hair brained scheme. The scenery then went back to normal._

_"That was the shortest showdown I have ever seen." Said Kimiko._

_"Well, I guess we get better and better and he gets worse and worse. Okay now we have to go home."_

_"Gotcha, Silver mant…"_

_"Wait, why don't we go in style."_

_Leon turned the bag upside down and out popped a sleek black Jet with their names painted on it._

_"Sweet!" yelled Kimiko as they both got in._

_"Ooh, autopilot."_

_Leon pressed the button and the jet took off. Back in the Cabin Leon was just sitting down in a seat across from Kimiko. Then the ceiling panels above them opened and out came two cold sodas and two sushi lunches._

_"Wow this is great!" said Kimiko_

_The two enjoyed their lunch while the plane flew them home._

_"Uhh Kimiko?" _

_"Yes Leon"_

_"Look down"_

_Kimiko looked out the window of the plane to see the Xiao Lin temple ablaze and deserted._

_"What on earth" said Kimiko._

_Just then, a gigantic gust of wind ripped open the side of the jet and Kimiko and Leon began to fall. Leon used his lightning power to thicken the air and slow their descent. Only one problem… Kimiko was unconscious, the pressure of the air from being so high up had made her pass out and Leon was barely hanging onto consciousness himself. They both fell with a thud. Leon raced over to Kimiko to make sure that she was okay. The shock from the fall had woken her up and she wasn't hurt, just a little scared._

_"laughing now that was funny" said a familiar voice._

_"Rai?" said Leon in disbelief._

_"Bingo"_

_"how did you… I thought… you were dead!"_

_"Wrong"_

_Raimundo blew a strong wind and sent Leon and Kimiko through the flames of the Xiao Lin temple and into the courtyard. Raimundo blew a hole in the fire and walked into the courtyard as well._

_"Cornered like the rats you are"_

_"That's what you think"_

_Kimiko shot a blast of fire at him but he blew it away with another strong gust. Clouds began to gather overhead. _

_"This time, you are going to die"_

_Rai shot fierce gusts from his hands and Leon and Kimiko were shot back against a burning wall. Thunder began to crackle overhead. Leon looked up at the clouds and thought of something._

_"Hey Kim"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you hold him off for a few minutes?"_

_"Sure, but why?"_

_"You'll see"_

_Rai began to rush at Leon but Kimiko came from the side and kicked him to the other side of the courtyard. Leon ran to the middle of the courtyard and began to gather energy from the storm clouds above him. Rai finally understood what he was doing and kicked Leon in the stomach. But Leon had gathered more than enough energy by now. He used himself as a human conductor and coated himself in electricity. He then rushed straight for Rai and tackled him, electrocuting Rai in the process. _

_"dang it!" muttered Raimundo_

_Leon then rushed him again this time with his lightning claws out. He stabbed Rai through the stomach and shocked him and then threw him across the ground. Leon then put all of his power into his hand and Rai came flying through the air and into Leon's grip._

_"what the…"_

_"magnetism"_

_"huh!"_

_"when I was shocking you I was filling you with negatively charged electricity, when I charged my hand with positive energy you were magnetically attracted to it. But the charge wont last long so I have to do this quick."_

_Leon pointed his hand along with Rai at the ground and then Rai suddenly went plowing into the ground making a large crater._

_"all I had to do was use negative energy and the forces repelled and sent him crashing through the ground." Raimundo was unmoving and stained with blood. Leon slid down into the crater. He checked to see if Rai was breathing or had a pulse. His heart had stopped and he wasn't breathing at all. Yes, he was dead. Leon climbed back out of the hole and went over to Kimiko. _

_"So?"_

_"He's gone… and not coming back"_

_Leon hung his head._

_"You knew it was going to come to this. You both knew someone was going to die."_

_Kimiko put her hand on Leon's shoulder. He turned around to hug her._

_The next day Leon Kimiko Omi and Clay were all rebuilding the temple._

_"oh hang on" Kimiko said._

_Kimiko left but returned shortly with the shard of lightning._

_"great idea"_

_"shard of lightning!" they all said together._

_In under one minute the entire temple was restored. Then master Fung walked over to Kimiko and Leon. He was holding two silver sashes. _

_"Leon, Kimiko, I hereby promote you both to Grand Master Dragon._

_Leon and Kimiko both quickly went to change their sashes. When they came out with their master sashes on Master Fung said "because of your heroics… no chores for one month_

_"Yes!" they all shouted and they went to do whatever they wanted to do. Omi went to learn trick roping from Clay and Leon and Kimiko went to play their new videogame._

_That night Leon sat by the river with Kimiko just thinking to himself_

_"Was it the end of a good friend… or the demise of a terrible demon."_

_**The End**_


End file.
